You've ruined our family name
by SkyeTheFangirl
Summary: When the Northwest Fest ends, Pacifica Northwest gets a visit from a certain ancestor. Cover image made by MoringMark/MarkMak. Oneshot.


**So I saw a bit of fanart from MoringMark/MarkMak the other day, it's a picture of Nathaniel Northwest's ghost yelling at Pacifica whle she's wearing her party dress. While holding the lumberjack's axe. So then I thought, WHY NOT MAKE A FANFIC OUTTA THIS?! If you wanna see the fanart, go to MoringMark's tumblr.**

* * *

"You sure everything will be okay?" Asked a certain Dipper Pines as he prepared to exit the Northwest mansion, as the "Northwest Fest" had ended, and the guests, rich and common alike, were exhausted, and going home.

"I'll be fine Dipper. Even if my parents are mad at me, I had fun tonight, and that's what matters." Pacifica Northwest said, her eyes sparkling with happiness from the party and the giddy feeling of befriending Dipper.

"Well..."

"You can remember this as the night when you were worried for me, or you can remember this as the night where you got a dance from a girl. Your option."

Dipper's face flushed red, but then Mabel pulled Dipper's hand, giving him a signal that she wanted to go home.

"Bye Dipper."

"...Bye Pacifica." He flashed Pacifica one last nervous smile, then allowed Mabel to drag him away.

Pacifica closed the large door and looked out the window to see the twins exiting out of the gates. Although her heart was filled with cheer, her mind knew that her parents were the ones she had to deal with. Tonight, she was sure to get ultimate punishment for not responding to the bell. Her nerves were flying about, trying to guess what her parents had in store.

She sucked it up and went to her parents.

Her father and mother, the expression of anger and humiliation in their eyes was truly indescribable. Her father opened his mouth to speak, to yell, to degrade. But then he closed it.

"We will discuss your behavior in the morning." Her father simply said, his voice bitter.

Relief flooded Pacifica's veins. Even though they were going to punish her tomorrow, the anger might be lightened up and the punishment less agonizing because there was time. Sleeping on it would make it a little more bearable, certainly.

Her parents walked away, and Pacifica was going to retreat to her room. Until she spotted the axe in the middle of the room, the one that had belonged to the lumberjack ghost. What was stranger was the fact that it was still there, that it hadn't been uprooted by a guest or servant. It was just there. Dipper had pointed it out during their dance, but Pacifica had noted that there seemed to be something that was keeping people away from it. She had noticed that when someone approached it, their face turned to unease and they backed away. Even the lumberjack, one of the common folk, who clearly knew how to handle an axe, seemed unerved by the weapon.

"Guillermo, could you please pick up that axe? I don't want it to hurt anyone." Pacifica asked a nearby servant.

The servant, surprised by the use of the word "please", went and attempted to pick up the axe. But when his hand touched the hilt, his fingers recoiled.

"It seems to have shocked me. And my fingers are now...very chilled." Guillermo said.

"That's strange. Could you try again?"

But, same as with the first attempt, the man's fingers recoiled away from the tool.

"I'm afraid I can't pick it up."

"It's alright. I'll try myself I guess... You can go help clean up. Quickly, before my parents notice you're over here instead of cleaning."

Guillermo bid a small good-bye to Pacifica, who went over to the axe, which seemed to glisten more than before. It seemed to radiate...almost a strange blue glow, though it may have been a trick of her mind. Carefully, she laid her left hand on the handle of the axe. Unlike how the servant described touching it, it radiated a strange, but not unpleasant humming, and warmth radiated from her fingers all throughout her body. Her whole hand wrapped around the axe, and then her right hand took hold. She pulled back, expecting it to be too embedded in the ground for her to pull out, but instead, it slid right out, like it had been embedded in butter rather than the smooth floor of the room.

She had put too much force into her pull, and she nearly fell backwards, but the axe seemed to be very light. She examined the axe closer, and noticed that the strange blue glow and brighter shine was not a trick of the eyes. She then heard the voice of the ghost that had haunted the mansion in her mind.

"The axe is yours, Pacifica."

And maybe it really was hers. It fit so perfectly in her hands. the weight not being too much to bear, the handle rather comfortable, the soft humming growing more powerful the longer she held it...

Carrying it like she was merely holding a newspaper or a stick, so casually, she proceeded to walk back to her room. That's when she heard the crash.

Narrowing her eyes, Pacifica proceed to try and find the general direction of the sound, and after several more crashes, she made her way to the secret room behind the painting. There was the flashlight from earlier, when she had been drowning in her own misery, and this was where Dipper Pines had told her that she didn't have to be alike her family. She looked for the source of the crash, when she saw an eerie blue glow, much like a ghost, next to the painting with the llama. Gripping her axe with her right hand tighter for courage, she advanced toward the glow.

That was when the ghost of her ancestor, the first liar in her family, the false founder of Gravtiy Falls, Nathaniel Northwest, jumped out at her in rage.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU HAVE RUINED OUR FAMILY NAME!" the ghost bellowed.

Pacifica, at first, almost screamed. But, wanting to keep herself from looking like a coward to this liar, she stood her ground.

"It is not I who have ruined our family name. In fact, it was probably fine until you came along, and YOU became the liar, and YOU ruined our family name."

"Me?" The ghost laughed, almost mockingly. "ME?! You have let the commonfolk into the mansion, you have ruined our honor and don't deserve to be alive!"

Pacifica had heard this term, "You don't deserve to be alive." from her parents a multitude of times. As a result, she was completely unfazed.

"I would say that to you, but you are already dead."

"You have ruined our family! We are in shambles! And it's all your fault!"

Pacifica swung her axe angrily at the ghost. Although both knew that the axe could cause the ghost no harm, Nathaniel Northwest still recoiled in shock.

"And now you have picked up the skills of the commonfolk as well?"

"Go away from this house! Never come back! You don't deserve to represent our family! I am ashamed that I bought into your lies for so long! Leave this mansion and never return!" Her voice pierced the air, and the low rumble of thunder came right after those words, to add a more threatening effect.

"You have shamed us." Growled the spirit of Nathaniel Northwest as he faded away, his words hanging heavily in the air.

Pacifica tightened the grip on her axe, letting the words sink into her. But maybe the lumberjack ghost was within the axe, and perhaps he was protecting her from the actions of her ancestors. That comforted Pacifica, knowing that she was being watched over, as long as she had her axe.

* * *

 **My writing is usually more lighthearted, and in 1st person, but I enjoyed myself while writing this. I guess it's good to have a change of writing from time to time.**

 **Anyways, if you liked this fanfic, then check out my other fanfic "It's Over"**

 **Hope you enjoyed, PLEASE don't follow this fanfic, because it's a oneshot, but favorite and review!**

 **-Skye**


End file.
